Thunder of Asgard
by Waltermis
Summary: Loki is to wed Sigyn, a brooding romance between Thor and Sif which may lead to their ruling Asgard, however, Thor must balance threats on Earth with the peace on Asgard. Sif joins him in the old Avengers roster including: Ironman, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Antman. Thor/Sif Loki/Sigyn and others... Some smut! King Thor, opens the gateway into a series. Review!
1. Beginings

_Tat, tat, tat_. Loki Squinted as the light fazed through the windows, the sound, stemming from the curtain, or behind it rather. He wiped sleep from his eyes as he dismissed the sounds to his imagination. _Tat, tat, tat_. The sound rung again, as Loki slipped out of bed and stumbled, curious and slightly drunken to the window, releasing the sling of the curtains, and peeping through them. _Tat, tat, tat_. Loki frowned at the raven, staring at him, inquisitive, it squawked eerily, withdrawing the God of Mischief, clasping his ears. It's owner called him; "Hugin", roared Odin, coaxing his crow onto his shoulder. _Bloody feathered beasts_ , Loki thought, returning to his bed.

 _Knock, knock_. "Loki... Loki! Are you awake? Does thy wish to join me for breakfast?", rang Sigyn's slender voice. If it had been anyone else, especially Thor, Loki would have retaliated with an array of sarcastic responses, but he was glad to spend time with his wife -to-be if anyone. "I will be but a second my love", Loki grinned to himself, even after they had been together for a year it never failed to amaze him how much he cared for her. _So this is love. Verily, it has me sickened in its glorious burden_ , he thought whist putting on a tunic.

They walked to the hall together, hand in hand and sat by the warriors three, Sif and Thor, who were opposite each other. "How fare thee? Last night was quite the festival, was it not?", inquired Loki, scanning his friends as they grumbled, picking at their food. Even Volstagg had not finished his first serving. "I am not surprised, you were drunk out of your wits last night", Sigyn claimed as she sat down.

A smile broke out over Loki's face when Nanna and Balder entered, "Brother, surely you have not submitted to the drinks". Balder looked curiously at Loki, "Mother and father would not allow me to drink any of-", Balder stopped as he looked over the table and broke into fits of laughter as Thor turned to look at his brothers before standing, "Come friends, let us spar!", he declared as Sif, Hogun and Fandral followed him.

Loki sat beside Sigyn and laid his hand over hers and kissed her gently on the cheek, "Our wedding nears my love". Balder and Nanna sat across from them, "Isn't it great that they marry?", whispered Balder into Nanna's ear. She smiled. Volstagg had left some moments earlier to get another serving of food, evidently somewhat recovering.

Thor led the three friends outside. Fandral spotted a blonde Elven maiden standing by the training arena, "Come friend Hogun, maybe she has a friend", without waiting for a reply he had pulled Hogun with him and initiated a conversation.

The Thunder God took Sif by the hand, "Let us rid into Auram Wood, it is beautiful this time of year. We used to swim in the lake", Thor began to walk with Sif in tow. "Be back before dusk, son, your father and I wish to speak to you", his mother, the Queen Frigga appeared in an archway. Thor turned before quickly replying, "Yes, mother", the pair began to run. Sif giggled, "Thor", she laughed, "Yes Lady Sif?", he returned. She didn't continue, how could she tell him what she felt? "I forget what I was going to say", she continued, forcing a smile.

The pair mounted their horses and travelled down the gravelled paths, through the beating midday sun to Auram Wood. The ride was short, it only lasted half an hour and they got off their horses, allowing them to graze before walking down to the river. Laughter suddenly filled the air, Sif smiled, she could recognise her closest friend's giggles anywhere and followed the sounds. They grew louder as the pair reached an opening, there sat Loki and Sigyn, "Enjoying the sun brother?", cried Thor. Loki looked up and smiled, "Simply a late breakfast brother, I could not eat at the Palace!", he noticed Sif, widening his smile, "I was unaware you and lady Sif we so... so romantically involved, Thor". Sif's cheeks blushed and Thor broke into laughter, "Your perception fails you brother, this is merely a friendly outing" replied Thor. "Then why is she blushing?", he nodded towards Sif. Sigyn elbowed Loki, "Ow!" he grimaced, "Don't be so!". Sif's anger towards Loki had just been rekindled as she walked with Thor to the pair. She had not forgot how Loki had cut her hair.

Several hours had passed of sitting on the cloth, joking and laughter had been exchanged, "A swim?", offered Thor. Sif smiled before challenging him to race to the river. She was off, sprinting to the water, Thor chased after her, thundering with laughing, "Sif, it's pointless, you won't beat me", he grinned as he passed her and dove into the river from a ledge. He heard a shriek, but no laughter followed and he turned to see Sif flying through the air, before hitting the water. Her leg was bleeding. It must have been caught in the tree roots above and controted gotesquely. "Loki!", shouted Thor, his deep voiced echoing as he picked her up and carried her to the shore. "My leg, she groaned", as her eyes fluttered closed, Sigyn arrived first, "I can't fix that" she said, looking in horror at the contorted knee, twisted to the side of her leg, swelling into a deep blue. Neither could Loki, "It needs to be surgically placed back into position. How did this happen?", he asked. Thor didn't answer, he summoned Mjolnir and swiped it through the air, lashing into space itself, a portal appeared before them to the Palace. "Take the horses back", he ordered before stepping through the portal.

It disappeared as Sigyn turned to Loki, her eyes filled with tears, she was crying and buried her head in his shoulder, Sif was Sigyn's best friend. Loki hushed her and placed a comforting hand on her back before leading her to the horses to take them back to Asgard.

Thor burst into the healers room placing her on a bed, skreiking for some medical assistance as they crowded round her and ushered him out of the room, his father, Odin stood outside the door, tears brewed in his eyes, but he held them back. "Come my son, Sif will recover, there is much we must discuss."

Frigga entered Blader's room and smiled faintly, Nanna and Balder turned away from their game of chess to look, giving their full attention to the Queen. She sighed grimly, "Lady Sif took a fall and has injured her leg badly, her knee has been shifted out of place and she is currently unconscious." Nanna looked at the Queen horrified, "Does her mother know?" asked Balder, pulling Nanna into a hug. "She knows, yes, but does not see Sif as her child anymore, neither does her father, as you know", Frigga was in utter dismay and shook her head. Balder grimaced at their narcissism, "And what of Heimdall?", "He sees all, but we have sent guards to tell him", quickly replied the Queen. "No", Balder said, "We will tell him", he claimed gesturing towards Nanna who nodded with tears streaking down her face.

They approached the Bifrost, Heimdall stood still, "Heimdall, our greatest apologies, Sif has injured herself in the woods-", the seer raised his hand, "Your Highness, I am aware, Sif will recover, I thank you for your kindness. Do you not need to prepare for Loki's wedding to Sigyn, I believe they are to wed in a week if I am not wrong." Balder smiled slightly, reminded of their betrothal, "Indeed", he replied before taking Nanna's hand and walking back to mount their horses.

Meanwhile, Thor entered the crown hall. Odin dismissed his guards, "There is much preparation for Loki's wedding my son.", Thor walked into the middle of the room, "Yes father but-", "I am not finished, son. I grow weak in my age, Asgard needs a strong King, to lead and rule them, your time will come soon...Find Balder, he is to attend to the processions, is Nanna not in charge of the servants?". Thor looked up, "Indeed they are father", he forced a smiled at the thought of becoming king, he had always wanted it, but worried for Sif.

The following week passed quickly, Sif eventually recovered, her healing was fast as she was a Goddess, Thor had spent much of his time being taught by his father the ways of a King, advised and the handling of many situations.

The wedding had finally arrived and the essence of celebration flooded the halls of Odin as servants swarmed through corridors, their chatter droning out the vast chirps of the Asgardian birds. Asgard yearned for a marriage, many had thought it would be Thor to marry first, it was not. The realm eternal had all wanted to be in the city, and those in the city begged for a place at the wedding.

Nanna woke up in Balder's arms, fully clothed, they had remained chaste, but we nevertheless intimate. She groaned as light flushed the room and the shouting of joy filled their ears. Balder held a pillow over his head in attempt to block out the noise, but couldn't help smiling as he came to the evident realisation, "Loki's getting married to YOUR sister!", he laughed kissing Nanna, lovingly on the neck.

 _Knock, Knock._ They looked at each other and started giggling. "For heaven's sake Balder, can you and Nanna please hurry up! The wedding is in 4 hours". Nobility had come from all over the nine realms to witness the royal wedding.

"Bloody hell!", exclaimed Balder, unable to keep his thoughts back, "Loki never lacked flamboyance, has he?", he scanned the room, florists, servants and decorators filled the great hall. "I know what you mean", interjected Nanna, "At least it's a one off!". Balder looked at her, "Umm, When thor gets married it will be even bigger! He is soon to be King of Asgard, according to mother". A look of bewilderment flushed Nanna's face, "Please... No!", Balder smirked, her flowing blonde hair, and blue eyes only looked sexier when she was angry.

Meanwhile, Thor and Loki were having their final fittings taken by the tailors, they were unable to stop laughing at how ridiculous the other looked, sending them back to childhood with brotherly insults and light-hearted comments. Odin stepped in as the tailor bowed, "At ease", the king commanded. "How doth the trickster fare?", he said with a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice. Both sons stopped as they rarely heard their father joke, Loki cleared his throat, attempting to hold back laughter, "I fare well father". Thor thought of Sif, how he was the only sibling without a relationship, or someone to hold onto. It was Loki's day and it was not the time to think selfishly and another wave of laughter flooded the room, the tailor trying to thread the clothes without accidentally stabbing the princes.

Sigyn's dress was a pure white, and trailed long behind her, about 10 feet. She smiled in the mirror as Sif stood next to her in a sleeveless, also white dress that hugged her curved figure and stopped just above her ankles. The pair both wore white heels, Sif hated them, but had agreed for Sigyn's sake, she much preferred boots, or for the occasion, pumps.

Odin and Frigga had both been dressed in their Royal gowns, the warriors three in their armour and Balder decided to dress in his best tunic. Nanna had decided on wearing the same as Sif after hours of preparation she finished with but a few minutes to spare before the ceremony.

The Asgardian Royalty began to march down the aisle, Loki and Sigyn led the procession as crowds hoarded around them, cheering and clapping. Odin walked closely behind, his arm interlocked with Frigga's, whilst Freya walked next to them. Thor and Sif followed, he tossed his hammer, and wore his armour. "Did you really have to dress like that? AND bring Mjolnir?", Sif hissed. Thor, apparently bemused laughed at her comment, "They love it!", he cracked a little lightning and sparks flew, "Besides, they never finished my gown for the wedding. We were moving too much!", Sif glared at him. "Childish as ever I see.", she claimed as Sif tightened her grip around his arm. She closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder. Thor smiled at her, "How fares your leg?", Sif was glad of his concern, "It is healed mostly, thank-you".

Balder and Nanna hurried down the isle to catch up with the rest of the procession, slightly flustered, they waved to the crowd.

The hall was decorated in shades of red, gold and white, Asgard's most recognised Royal colours

Odin, verified their unity, bonding them through life and in death, not allowing them the divorce unless condemned necessary by the Odin Force. The vows followed, both claiming their undying love towards the other, that riled the audience into a series of cheers.

Loki had promised his sword and his life towards protecting her, whilst Sigyn had devoted her children, wealth and love towards him alone.

Three hours of speeches by kings and nobles continued to echo the great hall.

Feasts followed throughout the rest of the day. The Royals had secluded themselves and sat around a table accompanied by their closest friends. Loki and Sigyn had left early, everyone knew, silently what they had gone to do, except Balder, he was naive at times.

Furthermore, Nanna had drunk too much wine, it had made her green in the face. She furried out of the room, whilst Balder followed, promising to come back, but had probably fallen asleep.

Thor sat my Sif, unaware that he clasped her hand and that his other arm was wrapped around her shoulder with her head on his chest. Nothing was said, but Frigga gave a knowing look towards her husband who smiled that the pair and by midnight had excused himself, along with his wife. Thor sat there with Sif, for several hours, until they had fallen asleep, her head resting in his lap.

 _How do I tell Thor that I love him? His behaviour has much confounded me, I do not understand his alternating personality, we are constantly on and off to him._

Festivities stretched over the next few days as the realm rejoiced the newly wed couple. Thor's chambers were not far from Loki's, he could hear the giggling and rhythmic thuds throughout the night. Her moaning and his grunts left him feeling more alone then what he had felt before.

One night, 3 days after the wedding, whilst celebrations continued, Thor sat with the warriors three at a table staged above the others. Once finished eating several boar and rabbit they got up to begin the night. Fandral told stories of his encounters with raging beasts set on killing him. He had slain then of course with the help of his company, yet they weren't present in these stories. In these stories he had saved them. Women crowded around him in awe of his excellence and skill.

Thor stood to leave but was swarmed by maidens, "I hear thee is in search of a maiden to share the mantle of Asgardian ruler with you". He laughed slightly, "The thought has not crossed my mind. My father currently rules supreme, and my brother is recently married."

Hogun had drunk excessively, though he was not smiling, his intoxicated state was seemingly enjoying himself dancing, alone. However, Volstagg was more interested in none other than his fifth pig, his hunger was endless, there was not enough animals on Asgard to suffice his need of food.

Fandral had singled out his maiden for the night and was exiting the main hall to take her to his chambers when Sif walked in, her lack of flamboyance, yet elegant form stunned all men in the room. Thor's icy blue eyes had met hers, distracting him from the clawing woman around him. Fandral leaned in towards Hogan and whispered "What the fucking Valhala is going on? Is it wrong that my visual arousing is giving me a hard old-". Hogun shot him daggers from his eyes "Fandral, I have no care for the state of thy phallus". Fandral took this as his cue to leave, "This way my lady" and his took the fair maiden by the hand to his quarters.

Sif smiled at Thor who's returning smile was covered by the blocking of a commoner who stood before her. "Lady Sif, may I have your hand in dance", she looked past him to Thor who was distraught at this intervention and was wading through the crowd towards them. Sif giggled and gently reject his offer. "It's rude not to oblige... My lady" the man said. Thor's eyes squinted as he closed on them and leant into the him, "It would be wise to leave the woman alone". The man twisted around, "Do you know who I am? The King's guard". He pushed Thor, it made no effect as Thor's eyes filled with anger. "Thor don't" Sif said, the room went silent and turned towards the two men. The man's eyes went into fright at the mention of this name as Thor removed his hood and summoned his hammer, sparks of electricity flying off of it.

"I don't have time for commoners with an attitude such as yours, filth", he dropped his hammer and turned to walk away. He hadn't meant to disrespect the man so, but his feelings for Sif were amplified at the thought of another man being with her.

He knew she would be angry claiming that she could protect herself, that she wasn't a damsel in distress and that she didn't need his help, but Thor wanted to help. He wanted her to know he loved her.

Thor entered his chambers throwing his hammer out the window, it returned to him and he pushed it under his bed, he was infuriated as he could not express his feelings, he didn't know how. He collapsed on his bed, and drifted off, only to be woken frequently by the rhythmic thumping of Loki and Sigyn, he would hopefully get better sleep when they had ceased their excessive noise.


	2. Love Sickness

Thor sat, disgrunted, angered at himself. Sif had refused to speak to him in recent days as consequence to his rash antics. _Why had I ignored her? What stupidity and bliss had lead me to want to make her jealous, and then acting out of jealousy myself_ , he pondered.

He had been left to his own thoughts in silence, Loki and Sigyn had not disrupted his sleep for the past few days, perhaps they tire and are sore.

Thor grunted, amused at his own perceptions.

 _Knock, knock_. It had disturbed his thoughts, but before he could ask who it was Sif's calm voice rang, "Thor, are you there?". He was slightly confused at her presence, sif never knocked, she had always waltzed into his room.

"Yes, I am here", Thor replied, sitting up on his bed. It was clear that he had been distracted, lost in his thoughts as she slipped into the room, almost cautious of his presence, only giving him a half smile. "It is near dusk Thor, would you not be of absence from your room for a moment? Are you not coming this eve to the final feast?", he did not turn to look at her, but instead focussed his attention towards the ground.

Sif sat down, perched on the edge of his bed, her hands in her lap. She looked through the corner of her eyes towards Thor, who still had not looked at her. The seconds it took for him to turn his head had felt an eternity. She had put on her best gowns, a crimson dress and golden chain necklace, it hugged tightly to her neck. However, what was most unusual about her appearance was the makeup and perfume, it complimented her features, sharp and yet sweet.

"Do you not think I look most ridiculous in such outlandish clothes?", Sif slightly smirked, begging the Prince to take notice of her. "Nay", his icy blue eyes had set sight on her attire, "You could never look ridiculous dear Sif". His hair covered his face, blocking out his eyes, she could not see where they searched. "Then why is it you refuse to lay eyes upon me? Is it my soul that is so ugly?", a serious tone throbbed in her words, yet she felt a flourish of somewhat happiness as Thor had complimented her.

He did not answer.

"I-I'm sorry, perhaps you could help with a question I am yet to answer.", Sif gulped whilst Thor did not stir a muscle, "How would I grab the attention of a friend who's feelings I feel more than just camaraderie for? A friend that I romanticize and dearly wish to have love me."

He was stunned by her sudden outbreak, "I think you should tell him. I know all too well about unrequited love. Do not wait for him to move first. Is this by any chance Fandral or Hogun?"

"Nay", Sif replied, "The one I speak of is much more powerful". She had clasped his face, gently caressing and stroking down from his cheek to beard. She waited for his reply. Sif couldn't see his face beneath his thick locks. "Will you take me Thor? Will you let me take you as mine?", she wiped Thor's hair out of his face to meet his eyes, bulging, like that of a fish. "Sif...", he mumbled.

Hurt flooded every feature in her face as she stood to leave. "Forgive me", tear began to well in her eyes as Sif turn to leave. Thor clasped her hand, he stood so that his beard touched her shoulder, skimming over it, "Did I every say I do not feel the same? My stupidity had in light of my love for you, Sif", he wrapped his arms around her waist as Sif melted in his arms.

"Heimdall, I trust that you do not watch... Leave us be", she whispered before giggling and turning to Thor. As she did so he brushed his lip against hers, breathing heavily against her mouth, for the certainty that he was not mistaken. "Oh Thor", she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck before darting her lips towards his. He pressed his tongue gently against her lips, begging to enter her mouth, she sweetly obliged, immersing her lips around his tongue and sucking gently against it's bridge.

His tongue tentatively to slid over hers as she felt his phallus press against her leg, swollen and erect. He cradled her neck with one hand. Sensations flooded through her body as her tongue tangled with his trying to slide down his throat. He lifted her as she instictively wrapped her legs around his waist and ties her arms by his neck, collapsing onto the bed. "Come, Thor. Show me why they call you the Thunderer ". He slowly unbuttoned her top, kissing her chest as he did so, Sif arched her back, grabbing his hair.

The following hours passed in a blur of sweat, crashes and painful joy.

They both lay there, asleep, Thor's muscled back shielding the light from reaching Sif as she curled up against him, basking in the heat radiating from him. Their bodies tangled and hand intertwined, she licked a sprinting bead of sweat off his chest as she settled again and nuzzled back into his back, letting out a deep sigh of gratitude. She kissed his back tentatively. Thor's thick muscles warm against her skin.

Light footsteps rushed towards the door, she froze as she tapped Thor on the cheek, "Thor, my love someone's coming", _Knock, knock_. "THOR!", she hissed as he shuddered awake, "Well good morning my love", he grumbled as a smile merged across his face. "Your Highness the King summons you to his hall", Thor winced and looked at Sif who stared at him innocently rubbing his shoulder. "Yes I shall be there soon", he replied, stifling a giggle as Sif cried with laughter, muzzling her face in a pillow. "It is of the utmost urgency, my Lord", Thor stood, his muscled figure creaking and lifting the bed as he lifted himself up, "- And then I shall be there at the utmost urgency then my friend".

His muscles ached, "You really have pushed my body to its limits my Lady", Sif grinned as she rolled off the bed to recover her clothes, slightly ripped. "Yes, your highness, I shall inform the King, he wishes you bring Lady Sif along with you, Sir", Sif's eyes widened at the prospect of being summoned. _They hadn't been that loud had they?_ She thought to herself.

They kissed deeply before exiting his chambers, "We should tell my parents my love", he grinned as they interlocked arms and strode down the corridor. "Thor, I wish for us to stay together, in a relationship. I love you deeply my Prince", she rested her head on his shoulder as they neared the doors to the hall and stopped. "I would have it not other way", he replied, kissing her hand and opening the doors, gesturing for her to enter first.

Frigga smiled, gently at the sight of the two.

"Father, Mother", they bowed slightly. Sif looked at the King, his power bore down upon them in the golden hall, it's heightened ceiling only augmenting the foreboding essence of authority. "I wish to inform you that Sif and I-", Odin twitched his eye, "Do you believe that your antics went unheard last night? How long have you been involved?", Frigga's eyes fell, softened at the thought of the pair together. Though they King and his wife had long predicted and hoped of their joining to take the crown, the couple pair were disappointed in their lack of chastity and confidentiality,

"We have been involved since last night Father, but I love her more than I value myself. Since I was a child Sif has been-", Frigga raised her hand and looked to Sif, who just stared at the ground, silent. "Do you love my son Lady Sif? Or is this nothing but a stint? From my understanding he has love you since children". Sif could help but smile at the thought, tears welled in her eyes, "My Queen, I have loved Thor for many thousands of years, last night I had approached him, in his chambers, in search of knowing how he felt."

Odin grinned and broke out into laughter."Thor you are aware that we would search for your wife. Do you so think that Sif would fit the place of wife? We have predicted long that she should marry you. I have hoped long for this", Odin stepped closer to his son, walking towards him. "Father, I do indeed wish to marry Sif, though we have been together before. It was last night that I realized that I cannot live without her.", Sif's grip tightened around his hand as tears streaked down her face.

"Oh my dear, do you love him?", Frigga inquired rushing to Sif, and pulling her into a hug, "I have thought you to be my daughter for long Lady Sif". Sif nodded, she wanted nothing more that to be betrothed to the Crown Prince. She embraced Frigga, "Yes my Queen", she wiped tears from her eyes, "Verily, I love Thor with all my heart".

Odin stood, "Congratulations my son", he pulled Thor into a hug, who nodded with appreciation. "Father, I-I-I don't know what to say, I couldn't be happier".

Balder burst in, "Father, I must tell you that Thor and Sif were-", the couple turned to look at Balder, smiling with joy and glee at the prospect of engagement. "Of course I will have to speak to Lady Alti to get permission for this marriage", Sif nodded eagerly, "Of course, I don't imagine she'll disagree, this has been her dream for a long time", Thor kissed her cheek, "And mine my love".

"What, wait, who's getting married?", questioned Balder. Thor winked at his brother, "No, No, No!", cried Balder. The Crown Prince's wedding is sure to surpass any preparations made for Loki's! "I'm not organising it am I?", said Balder, in some hope that this would be true, "I mean, Loki is going to help, yes?".

Odin stared at his son, "Relax, Balder, the wedding is not for another 3 months! I have to find Lady Alti first, and in form Heimdall. Tell Loki, Sigyn and Nanna of the news. Of course with Thor's marriage it is prophesised that so comes his Kingship", Odin glanced to Thor and Sif smiling, "And so we will set eyes upon a new Queen of Asgard", claimed Frigga, finally parting from her hug with Sif, who had controlled her tears.

Loki and Sigyn had just returned from an early morning horse ride through Asgard's most luscious forests and fields. They rode them horses into the barn, grinning at each other, thoroughly enjoying their morning as they dismounted their horses, sharing a quick, yet passionate kiss.

They notice Nanna sitting at a bench, waiting and watching them ebulliently. Sigyn and Loki couldn't help but exchange a glance before grinning to Nanna. "Nanna, my dearest, whatever has you so happy?", asked Sigyn, slight glee in her voice.

"Do you not know?", replied Nanna before continuing, "Another wedding is on the horizon in just 3 months!"

"Oh, Nanna. You and Balder are betrothed?", ask Loki, slightly confused. "Nay, she replied. it is Thor and Sif that I speak of, soon to be King once he is wedded. Both their jaws dropped, since when had Thor and Sif been intimate? However, they had expected it, everyone in Asgard had know of their feelings.

"It's about time they stopped beating around the bush, Thor is such a simple man sometimes", he claimed, laughing to himself. Sigyn glared at her husband, elbowing his in the ribs, "Loki!", she gasped. "Well, I am very excited for the wedding!". Nanna peeked another smile, "Well, uh, Odin has gone to see her mother, Alti about arrangements now".

"Very well", grinned Loki, "Perhaps we could retire to our chambers for the day?", he took his wife's hand and lead her away. "Indeed, good day Nanna", Sigyn waved to her sister, who returned the gesture.

The couple sped into a run, "Perhaps, we should congratulate the pair first?", Sigyn asked, implying it to be an order, rather than the question it sounded to be. Loki obliged, leading here through the corridors of the Palace, they could hear light giggles from Thor's room and knocked gently, he never waited to enter and so they slipped inside without waiting for an answer. The laughter grew louder as he entered. Loki was pleased that his brother had finally found happiness, Thor had long deserved such joy, following the years of battle, mourning and pain that he had gone through, Sif had always been there for Thor.

The two were sat on the bed, whispering into eachother's ears, laying in the others arms.

"Well", Loki cleared his voice abruptly, "This seems very intimate", his eyes glistened. "Loki...", Sif turned, "You misunderstand, Thor and I are to wed!".

"I understand so", said Sigyn, appearing from behind her husband, smiling at the two. "Verily, brother, the throne of Asgard would suit you well, I, myself have a meeting with the Jotuns, I believe they wish to lay peace, technically I am their Crown Prince".

"Thank you, brother, I wish you the best with your meeting", he dress lines in the bed as he sprawled out and rubbed Sif's back gently.

Sigyn couldn't hold back her happiness any longer, "Sif!", she exclaimed, "I can't believe how well suited you are for eachother. this is all that I could have hoped for you!". The friends stood to embrace eachother in a warm hug and Thor looked, appreciately at Loki.

 _Indeed, how perfect life seems now. My wife to be is all I have ever wanted and my brother embraces love._

Odin's carriage thundered through the street, nearing Lady Alti's house, his wife sat next to him. Their 4 steed pulling the carriage slowed to a halt as they heard chatter outside, the guards clambered off the reins and opened the doors to the carriage.

A low sigh erupted from Odin's mouth and curled slightly to from a smile.

"Your Highness! I was not expecting a visit", the tall, slender woman cried, dress in a lilac feathered dress. "That is because this is unscheduled", his wife pursed her lips, thinking only about how they had kicked Sif out. _Had they really needed to ask permission? Yes,_ Frigga told herself _, it was the correct manners and tradition_.

"Lady Alti, I feel that it is necessary to tell you that Lady Sif and my son have agreed to marry, we ask you for your blessing", she smiled vaguely, "Indeed I give my blessing, but as you know, I no longer speak to Sif. I fear to meet her, but I would give my blessing, had I still been her mother", tears blurred Lady Alti's eyes.

Frigga looked at her husband who had fixed his eyes on the ground, "I understand, we could arrange a meeting, I presume you would attend the wedding?", Alti smiled, "If she so wishes then I will be there". The couple nodded slightly in agreement and left her house.

Loki and Sigyn rode to the Bifrost down the rainbow bridge in the evening Asgardian sun. "It truly is beautiful, is it not?", he already knew that his wife though of nothing more panoramic that the setting sun, especially that of the spring months that they were currently undergoing. She did not have to give an answer, instead just appreciate and bask in its light.

"Good eve, Heimdall", greeted Loki. "I witnessed the engagement of my sister, Odinson. It is rather delightful, do you not think so?", Sigyn winked at Loki, "Indeed it is guardian, but we wish to travel to Jotunheim, time is of the essence. We run late".

"It is cold this time of year, your Highness, yet you are dressed warmly enough."

Heimdall flushed him diamond sword in the slit carved, specifically for it, sparks of electricity began to fly out as the observatory spun, generating a portal strong enough to beam the couple to Jotunheim. He twisted the weapon, activating space travel.

"We will be but a few hours, seer", and with that they flourished through the portal and Heimdall pulled the sword from the slit. The loud churning slowed and the Bifrost stopped spinning.

Loki and Sigyn exited the Bifrost site, it was one of her first times travelling like this, and so, she lost her balance, unstable and feeling almost sick to her stomach. Loki placed a hand on her back, he could tell that she wasn't feeling well and approached the large Jotun that stood before then. "Sir, follow me, the council wish to speak with you", the large figure begged of him.

The walk to the council's headquarters took 3 hours, Loki had grown tired, whilst Sigyn grimaced at the biting wind on her ankles and face.

The council held their meeting in a large building, a blue dome roof and elevated ceiling due to the Jotun's abnormally large physique. 9 Jotun's sat around a table, with two space at the head.

"Loki Odinson, you use your father's name is Laufey, as you well know. However, what no-one has told you is that Laufey recently passed. We give our condolences to your fathers decease", the tallest Jotun said, the others, looking blank and expressionless at the table. Sigyn placed a hand on his should for reassurance, he took her hand and clenched it gently.

His wife more affected that what he had been at the thought. "I never knew my father, surely this is not why you have summoned me?", Loki questioned, trying to hurry the conversation, he so hated speaking of his birth father. Loki despised Laufey for his attempted attacks on Asgard. "Indeed", the council member said, "This comittee have found you to be Laufey's first and only surviving child. We are in need of you Loki. I assume you have learnt of leadership from Odin?". Indeed Loki had learnt the art of ruling from his father when he prepared Thor.

Sigyn smiled gently, "And what of me? If my husband were to be King?", her voice slightly trembling.

The Jotun simply stood and looked at her, "We would be honoured to have such nobility as our monarch. Jotun law is such that you may live in Asgard if you truly wish. However, you must attend all meetings".

All Loki had ever wanted was to become a King, he had never thought it possible however. "I shall speak to my Father, my wife and then I may decide", Loki claimed before teleporting his wife and himself to the Bifrost site as they now knew where it was.

"Heimdall", he muttered. The sky opened and the couple were transported back to Asgard.

 _I must speak to father_ Loki thought to himself.

"Are you going to talk to your father now?", Sigyn questioned Loki. "Yes, I just need to think for a bit". Sigyn looked at him as she sat at their bed, removing her shoes, "Well, my love you want to do it soon", Loki's stress was starting to get to him. "Yes! OK! Sigyn my love I UNDERSTAND!", he screamed, face turning red. Her face looked alarmed and hurt, "Um, okay, I'll leave you for a bit!", Loki called after her as she walked out but she didn't answer. "For fuck sake! By Odin why the fuck is this happening?!", he summoned flames as he crashed on the bed. Loki was confused beyond what he had ever been before, he never wanted to fight with Sigyn, and never had done. Was this what love, what marriage is?

hours passed before he finally pulled himself from his bed with a decision. He wanted to rules Jotunheim from Asgard, spending half a year on each. He would consult his father, having alerted the guards that it was an urgent meeting in the King's Hall with the Jotun King.

 _How would Odin take it?_ Loki thought, pondered, he wanted Sigyn by his side. He would find her later. He walked through the darkened corridors to the Royal Hall.

"Loki", he heard a voice, as he was about to enter the hall. He recognised it. "I will do whatever, you feel is best, my love. If you want to rule Jotunheim, then let me be your Queen". Loki had a wide grin, "You've always been a Queen in my eyes", he opened the door, arms interlocked with Sigyn. "Father, the meeting in Jotunheim went well", his father smiled, generously. "So I presume you will take up the status of King and live in Asgard?", Loki look surprised. "Uh, Father, how did you-", Odin stood, and chuckled, "It is my job to know, I have eyes everywhere... Come, we must prepare for your brother's wedding, and with that, a feast for the King of Jotunheim. I believe you are the first brothers to rule over two of the strongest realms. A treasure you are to the 'House Of Odin'".

"Thank you, Father. It grows late, I think I will skip dinner and retire for the night, there is indeed much preparation to undergo. I can't let Balder and Nanna do it all can I? Come, Loki, my love", said Sigyn, clearly exhilarated at the approval and prospect of Queen.

Balder and Nanna lay exhausted in her bed, it had long gone midnight as they sprawled out. "As soon as this preparation is done I want to travel, and sleep! Thor and Loki have had use working endlessly, at least Loki can help this time", Nanna smirked, "-And Sigyn".

"Are we going to marry?", ask Nanna. "We are only 16, I do not know. Thor and Loki have both reached their first millennia. I wouldn't think about it too much, Nan", he hugged her as they drifted off to sleep. The air silent, only disturbed by that sound of a guard walking by.

They had to make preparations for Thor and Sif, their wedding neared.


	3. Marriage

The three months leading to Thor and Sif's wedding had passed in a blur of bouquets, preparations and a particular incident where a noble from Nornheim had mixed up housing arrangements, resulting in him staying with the Palace walls. The guest list was limited to two people in the private seating, consisting of many Gods and Goddesses, personnal friends and a handful of Monarchs.

Balder and Nanna had poured all their energy into preparing for this wedding, especially since Loki had taken up post as King of Jotunheim, their benevolent leaders had decided to lack such qualities when helping their younger family.

They couple lay, exhausted once more as they had done every night for the last few months, hardly able to sleep, dreaming on of lists and arrangements for the next day. Atleast the immortals would reign for thousands of years, this was an exceedingly rare occassion.

Balder and Nanna, now growing into an ever more serious couple staggered out of his room after hurriedly changing once awakening from their short slumber. The sun had only just laid eyes over Asgard, but they needed to complete preparations today, they had agreed to. It would be Thor's wedding tomorrow, and the processions would start early, lasting the whole day as they would be combined into a coronation for the new Queen and King.

Few servants were awake at this time to roam the halls, it had been mainly guards, but the couple had to make sure that the hall was prepared and put up notices to avoid anybody using the main hall over the next two days whilst it was under preparation for Thor and Sif.

They had sent out all of the invitations, many had been received, returned and several guests had already turned up, except the avengers, some of Thor's closest friends, especially, Steve, Tony and Bruce. Nanna noticed this too. "Do you think they will come?", she asked Balder, seemingly worried, he could do nothing but smile under the stress and pressure that he was subject to and force a nod reassuring nod. "Now, where are those florists, I think that other than them we are fully prepared!", Nanna laughed a little, "Indeed, the tailors fitted everything last week".

The couple continued checking over preparation until midday, they were sure that everything was ready, the flowers had finally arrived.

Balder and Nanna went to find Sif and Thor, to reinstate that it was according to their plan. "No doubt Loki and Sigyn will take all the credit, but I'm proud. we did great work", Nanna embraced Balder, pulling him into a tight hug, he gasped for air before retaliating and hugging her tighter.

 _Yes, they had_ , he thought _, they were finally ready and on track for the biggest wedding of the last 10,000 years. Asgard's finest warriors, the crown prince and a lady to also take the ownership of the Realm Eternal, this would indeed be a day to remember!_

Thor and Sif lay sprawled across his bed, tangled in each other's arms, oblivious to the hurried world around them, hastily readying themselves for their soon to be King and Queen.

Sif giggled, loudly, placing a hand on Thor's bare chest, "Is that thy thunder, my Prince?". Thor grinned widely, please at her satisfaction among the torn sheets and blazing heat of the afternoon sun. "I would rather lay by you for the day my prince, than venture into the corridors of Asgard. verily you are my key to happiness", claimed Sif, gently kissing Thor's cheek which had begun to sport a stubble, "-And what is this coating on your face I see?", she teased him.

Thor laughed, disregarding the question, "My love, we shall stay in bed for the day, tomorrow we will be out enough to count for both days. Tomorrow we become the rulers of this realm, the protectors of the worlds". He returned the kiss.

Indeed, they did stay in bed, as Balder had also suggested to them. This was because he wished the surprise the couple when they awoke tomorrow.

Over the next few hours the main cooking began, along with the arrival of Loki and Sigyn, who were currently building a house in Jotunheim, it would also serve as the council's new headquarters.

Odin would be pleased once he knew of the changes Loki had made to Jotunheim. He wished nothing but to make his father proud, to prove himself a worthy king.

The rest of the day continued, mundane, yet hurried in the bustle of attempting to finish in readiness for the new King and his family. It rushed by, almost at the same speed as what the servants had conducted themselves with.

The morning of the following day fit the occasion. The sun beat down, almost harsh on the backs of the Asgardians, all facing one direction, the Palace. Almost orbiting it as if it was central to their universe, today it was. Everyone dressed is their best clothes, for many they had bought it the day prior. Festivals flooded the Realm as all citizens gathered to watch the Gods and Goddesses in their celebration.

Sif had never felt an augmentation of nerves such as these before, she felt almost petrified. It was tradition to hold the bloodied sheets of the new wife after the procession. Frigga could see her anxiety, she knew why Sif was worried, "Do not worry, my girl, we may sort something out. I, myself was in the same situation. Odin simply cut his finger and wiped some of the blood onto the sheets".

The Queen was right, there were many ways past her problem, but regardless, the authority of Queen would command much from her. "Sif", Sigyn walked in, dressed in an emerald coercing dress and necklace, "Are you ready? They want to start in a few minutes".

Sif nodded vaguely, putting an arm around Frigga, her mother would not attent, but she had found a new mother figure in the Queen. They ventured, ambling through the corridor to the Royal Hall.

Odin sat in Thor's room, just as ready as the woman with Loki, who wore traditional Jotun Royal Attire. Balder wore a cream tunic, draping down to his knees, the brothers had begun to mock him earlier.

Loki grinned, "Two Kings in one family, brother. I believe this is a first!". He put an arm around Thor who stood to embrace Balder and Loki before exiting with his father. His brothers were in tow.

The warriors three stood at the steps, waiting, ready in their obedience for their new authority, to think that Sif had recently merely been a Lady and warrior. Those days were no more, she was no longer merely a lover of Thor. They had thought Thor would marry her, or possibly keep her as a mistress, but the reality of the situation was overwhelming in joy.

Volstagg had little interest in the wedding, he would rather be at the banquet table, eating, engulfing himself in lavishes of food.

Odin clasped Sif's arm gently as Thor did so with his mother. The great doors opened, as cheers flooded the hall. Loki, Sigyn, Balder and Nanna followed in procession of the soon King and Queen. A range of royalty, nobles, legendary warriors and gods had colonized the hall. None were so powerful to match the Odinforce, which Thor would soon posses.

They roared with happiness, greeting the p[air as they walk, pacing slowly toward the throne were Thor and Sif would marry then take the crown.

Balder, Nanna, Loki and Sigyn funnelled into the front rows, their waited patiently as vowes were stated and betrothals were made.

"Do you agree to pledge your life, your soul, your body, to Lady Sif, your to be Queen?". Thor smirked, his hand clenched around Sif's, "I do, with all my heart, wholly agree". Sif's eyes sparkled gently as the sun reflected of Thor's hair. She loved him more so then anyone before. "-And do you, Lady Sif, pledge your life, your children, your love to the Odinson, the Allfather, King Thor?", the man dressed in white drapes gently smiled. "I do", she whispered, trying to choke back tears.

"By the power of the Realm Eternal, and all other under Asgardian protection and command, you are husband and wife, Queen and King. You have pledged yourselves unto each other and unto your protection of this realm and all others. Your Highness, Asgard places their full trust in your abilities. Please, take the crown, and marry in happiness. You may kiss your bride".

The couple smiled, embracing each other and placing a hand on the other's wrist as the crowd stood, breaking into cheers of joy. The legacy of King would continue.

Thor followed his father through the dungeons far beneath Asgard as his Queen celebrated with the others. He did not know what his father wanted, just that it was important.

The room they entered was not one they had seen before, his father walked to a pool, which was beneath an opening to the surface. He muttered an incarnation after telling Thor to undress and step in the pool. Odin raised his arms, chanting louder, green sparks were flowing through him. He shouted a word un heard by Thor _"_ _strøm"_ , Odin stepped closer as coloured flames licked Thor chest, raising both into the air. Odin continued his incarnation as flames enveloped them and his father touched Thor's shoulder. The very foundations of Asgard shook as Thor screamed in pain.

The fire erupted through the room and simmered, collapsing and surrounding Thor, who was suspended in the air still, in a crucifix. The flames merged into him, seeping in through his mouth. It's passing took an hour.

Sif began to grow worried, "Where is Thor, mother?", she looked to Frigga. "Don't worry, he is, well, Odin is bestowing his life force into Thor. it is the King's right". Sif smiled gently, "I had forgotten of that, sorry". Frigga laughed gently, "Don't be sorry my daughter. Oh how I've waited to say that. They shall return soon".

Another hour had passed before Thor, somewhat childishly for a King teleported into their room, with his father, both laughing slightly. "My love, should we retire to our new chambers? It should be ready now". Sif smiled before running into Thor's arms, embracing him, they teleported out of his parents room.

Thor's hands rubbed gently down her back as it arched under the coolness of his hands. Her mouth needed no beckoning. She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter, but instead got on her knees and ripped his trousers down.

He grunted pulling here up, "Nay, we shall enjoy each other", he murmured, collapsing on top of Sif. The bed frame shook and creaked with each thrust until then panted to a stop in the early hours of the morning.

The couple entered the hall the next morning, starved after their antics of the night. They sat at the royal table, Thor at the head with Sif next to him. "Our new Queen and King, there are meetings with the council to attend to next month", a guard mentioned. "Thank you, Armo", Sif gently replied, holding Thor around the arm. "We are going on a short visit to visit Midgard soon, does anyone want to join us?", Sif continued, the couple address the table who nodded in agreement. "It seems wonderful, Sif. Loki and I have Jotun business to attend to, Loki and I leave tonight", replied Sigyn as Loki nodded in agreement.

Thor stood, taking his wife's hand. "We should go for a ride, before we leave to Midgard my love", Thor asked. "Nay, Thor, I wish to speak with Heimdall. Then we may leave, it is best not to wait too long". Thor kissed her gently, "Whatever my Queen's wishes".

"Brother Heimdall, you did not come to fare me well on my wedding?", Sif pulled back her hood, striding into the observatory. Sigyn came with her as Thor and Loki were attending to royal matters of the court; burglaries, divorce, kidnapping and feuds generally came to their attention.

Sigyn stayed on her horse, stroking it gently, her golden locks falling neatly on its brown hairs.

"My apologies my Queen, I see well from here, I am Asgard's protector, I cannot leave my post", Heimdall smiled slightly. "DON'T call me your Queen, I am nothing more than a little sister to you!", seeming almost exasperated. "Okay, my Queen", he jived before turning serious, "I am happy for you my Sifmer, you have done well for yourself and I am proud. You shall lead with a beacon of light". She couldn't help but gleam and squeeze Heimdall into a hug after hearing this.

His eyes widened as they parted, "I believe I shall see you later when you travel to Midgard, sister", Sif mounted her horse, "Indeed brother, we shall meet Thor's mortal friends".

Upon reachin the castle, Sif, Sigyn and Frigga sat at a Royal Banquet table, sampling foods for one of the many celebrations following their wedding. The table was lavished with varieties of food, all exquisite in taste and colour.

They giggled for hours, laughing, joking at the anecdotes and memories of past times with the Princes before marriage and Frigga recollected older times with Odin.

One of Sif's personal guards that had been appointed by her husband instantly after their marriage came into the room, striding quickly across the paved floor. She loved how protective her King was over her, but she had forgotten to remind him that she herself not long ago was a warrior.

"My Queen, the All-father King Thor begs his family's presence. Th guard bowed courtly before walking out. Thor sat in the throne is a gold plated armour vest with both Gungir and Mjolnir by his side. His father stood next to him, "I have been showing Thor how to control the Odinforce... Well, Thorforce now. He is learning quick, his potential is even greater than my own". The King smiled at his father, thank you, Father. I wish to spend a night with my family before Sif and I leave tomorrow to greet my Avengers friends. We will return shortly, do not worry. But this family grows, and with growth we grow away from each other, we should reunite for at least one night". Thor winked at Sif who smiled at her husband.

"Oh, my daughter, had I forgotten to give thee my present?", Odin gestured to Sif. "A throne is a gift enough, Father", Sif replied, but she couldn't stop Odin. "Nay, we had this sword carved for thee, it can create portals to dimensions, Sif. It has the same summoning enchantment of Thor's. Treat it well, there are but three Uru weapons. This, Gungir and Mjolnir. treat it as a parting gift, I grow old and weary. My time is not far".

Tears brewed in everyone's eyes, but Sif forced an appreciative nod and hugged her new found parents, they cared for her so much more than her own Mother.

Green flames burnt in the middle of the room. Loki stepped out with Balder, "Brother you really must work on your tardiness. Thor and Sif and going to visit his Midgardian friends".

Thor nodded gently, gesturing for his brother to sit.

"It comes to my attention that Midgard is ruined in crime, we must restore order. My wife and I shall return shortly, Loki it would be most generous for you and Sigyn to join us", Loki thought carefully. he didn't mind to prospect, but what would Sigyn think? He looked at his wife.

Almost surprised to see her smiling, "Yes, we will join you. We shall not be gone much longer than 3 days, right?". Sif hugged Sigyn, "Yes, it is a short expedition".

"We leave in the hour, time is of the essence if we are to be effective", said Thor, summoning Gungir and Mjolnir.

Everyone left the room, including the King himself.


End file.
